The Fun in Disfunction
by Enchantable
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around Shinigami and their Zanpakto Spirits, Leave requests for Shinigami and Spirits in your review or PM me!
1. Senbonzakura's Vigil

**Senbonzakura manifests fully to aide her Shinigami through a difficult time.**

**Angst/Tragedy**

**

* * *

**

The night Hisana died, Senbonzakura kept vigil over her Shinigami.

Though haughty and proud and every bit as Noble as her Shingiami, the Spirit had loved Hisana as well. Loved her because she made her Shingiami happy in a way she had never seen before. Loved her because the first time she appeared to the young woman Hisana had fixed her with her violet gaze and simply said she was not going to leave just because of the Spirit. Sebonzakura could respect her for that. She had watched her Shingiami fall in love with Hisana more and more each day and watched her reciprocate the emotions.

Hisana had weathered the storm of the Kuchiki Elders just as Byakuya had dealt with having a Shingiami who was not only female but happened to produce blades that looked like flowers. Their situation was unique in that they were a Balanced pair. Female Shingiami and male Zanpakto were rare but male Shinigami and female Zanpakto were rarer still. The last one had been Kisuke Urahara and given the connection between the two the two men it was not a stretch to say that Byakuya Kuchiki was a bit less than enthusiastic about being part of the newest male Shinigami, female Zanpakto duo. The feeling had been mutual. Byakuya Kuchiki's power did not come from prodigal skill but rather from hard work, work that Senbonzakura would come to greatly admire and help him with.

But in the beginning instead of having a strong, prodigal Shingiami, she was stuck with a gawky boy who had not quite grown into his body and looked more like a girl than she did. A boy who was the spitting image of the mother who gave herself to see her child delivered safely into the world. A boy whose appearance had been the final nail in the coffin of a father whose son had become everything he could never have been. A boy who had looked at her with the same confusion and puzzlement she had looked at him with.

But they worked through it eventually.

Though he did not show his emotions to the rest of the world Senbonzakura had always felt them acutely. When Hisana died all Byakuya had done to the eyes of the outside world was lower his head as a single sob escaped his lips though it was soon lost to the wind. His hands had been steady as he gently brushed a kiss to his wife's hand before placing it beside her. He reached down and pulled the sheet over his wife's still form. The numbness and shock that he felt echoed in her. The idea that this beautiful woman, the woman with such inner strength who had changed his life so drastically, the idea that she could be gone was just--it was impossible.

As Byakuya stood to inform the gathered Elders that the Lady Kuchiki had passed from this world Senbonzakura had stood staring at the sheet covered form. She was nothing but a faint glimmer to the world but she saw Hisana none the less. When Byakuya and the Elders left she stayed staring at the single spot where the white clothed body lay. Even after it was gone she stayed. The only time she moved was to lift her eyes to the bare tree where a single soft plum blossom was gently moved by the wind. Before it could be taken away she reached out and closed her hand around it, shocked she could do such a thing.

She stayed until night came. Carefully she made her way to the bedroom where Hisana had slept last night. She had started out being healed but she had been cold and Byakuya had held her tightly against him, warming her as best he could. She hadn't wanted to die inside though, she had always loved the gardens just like Byakuya had. Even if there was nothing blooming the memory of what they had looked like, the promise of what they would look like in a few weeks, it was beautiful to her. She kept her silence as Byakuya ignored the world, both inner and outer.

Byakuya's began strong as he changed into his night cloths. His fingers were just as smooth as he moved the sheet to cover her. He had not wore the kenseiken that day, there was no care to vanity, nor had he touched the scarf that had been presented to him by his grandfather. Both items lay untouched as he walked over to the bed that he had shared with his wife the night before. But when his knees came to the surface his courage had faltered. The maids had made up the bed of course and he was irrationally furious. There was no evidence that two people shared this bed. That he and his _wife_ had shared the bed the night before as he held her tightly against him.

He couldn't remember what they had spoken of, just that it had not been of death. Her last words would haunt him, words of guilt and sorrow, words that would rule his life longer than anyone knew. He remembered that, those horrible moments as her illness got worse and worse, as she slipped through his fingers like running water. She would not be there anymore to chide him for slipping off into his own personal hell, to show him that there was good in the world even when it seemed otherwise. How would he lead the Clan? How would he live with himself? He was supposed to be strong and untouchable. He was supposed to be so many things but all he was was weak. He couldn't save her just as she couldn't find her sister.

The door opened softly behind him as he struggled to shove his emotions aside for a moment.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned his head as his ears listened to a voice he had only heard in his mind. Standing behind him, as real as any other servant in the house--as real as Hisana had been--was Senbonzakura. She was as beautiful as she had been in his Inner World, just as aristocratic in her silks and was not short as his wife had been, if anything she was taller than him. Taller and far more imposing. But now, with the twin trails of tears that marred the paint she wore on her face, she looked just as broken as he felt.

This was the day he was supposed to have dreamed of. He had been told that he would have a Bankai but being told was one thing. Until his Zanpakto physically manifested its avatar in the living world it was not a definite thing. But here she was, standing behind him. If she had opened the door she really had manifested in the outside world. But if she was expecting him to fight her--

"Of course not," she spoke in a soft voice still thick with the force of her unshed tears. He looked ahead, "I know you do not wish to sleep but you are weary."

"I am fine," he said, his voice thick and somehow unsteady.

His Zanpakto spirit was close enough suddenly for him to smell the scent of sakura blossoms that clung to her. His favorite flower may have been chinese bellflowers but Hisana had always loved sakura blossoms. Even before meeting Senbonzakura.

Byakuya remembered the first time she coughed up blood had been under a sakura tree.

Senbonzakura remembered the first time they kissed had been under one with the petals falling and hiding them from the world outside.

Senbonzakura gently opened her palm, revealing the single plum blossom that lay cupped carefully in her hand. Byakuya turned his head sharply aside, unable to look at the flower. She had loved flowers. That morning they had walked through the garden and when she got too weak he had carried her. When she lay dying he desperately wished for a flower to open, just _one_ so she could leave this world with the sight of something she loved. One had opened, but if she had seen it she hadn't said anything to him.

"I think she saw it," Senbonzakura said softly, "and even if she did not, she did die seeing something she loved."

The first tear _hurt_. It felt like fire going down his cheek instead of water. His tears started in earnest then as his body was wracked with sobs. Though she was supposed to fight him Senbonzakura couldn't bare the thought of raising a hand to him. All she could do was wrap her silk covered arms around her Shinigami and hold him as he sobbed, No-one in the house would hear him cry, no-one needed to and Senbonzakura made sure her silks muffled the sobs that escaped his lips. It would be a few days before Senbonzakura realized that night Byakuya's heart had not been broken but shattered.

It would be decades before the Kuchiki head would allow himself to feel _anything_ again.

But that night nothing mattered but the heartbroken Bykauya and Senbonzakura who mourned the death of a woman they had both loved. A woman who they would come to see, in time, gave them the greatest gift of all.

A family.

Later that night after Byakuya had cried himself to sleep Senbonzakura stayed awake keeping a silent vigil over her Shinigami. The plum blossom she had saved lay cupped in her palm still as she traced some pattern over it with her fingertip. Byakuya lay on the bed, his features soft in slumber. She had wiped the tears from his cheeks with her sleeve. The windows of the bedroom were open to the gentle night breeze. It was early spring yet, still a few weeks before the trees would push their first buds forth. Unexpectedly the air turned chillier. Not wanting Byakuya to get sick Senbonzakura closed all the windows.

She lingered there for a moment, her eyes softened as she watched a flurry of snow dance by the window.

* * *

**Okay next two planned feature:**

**Senbonzakura and Benihime**

**Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki**

**If you've got one you want to see let me know in your review or PM me. **


	2. Suzumebachi's Defiance

**Hey all! So a friend requested a oneshot about Soifon right after Yoruichi was gone, you know when we see her all ass-kicking instead of hero-worshipping.**

**So here's an angry Soifon.**

**And Suzumebachi!**

**

* * *

**

"This is ridiculous. She is a child!"

"The Second Division is the Shihon Division, not that of the Fon family!"

"They serve us! Not the other way around!"

If their words hurt her, Soifon gave no indication of it. She stood in the center of the Central 46 as angry words were flung above her. Too young, too foolish, too poor, too short--there were thousands of reasons why she should not be up for this position. The few members of the Fon family that dared to show their faces only looked at her with a mixture of pity and horror. They had been horrified when she, little, slight Shaolin, had survived her big strong brothers. Past the first mission, the second, the tenth, the thousandth. It did not matter. At the end she still stood while her enemy perished under her blade. Her mother hadn't been able to look at her since her last brother's funeral when she had simply stared at the grave, unable to summon tears for a man who had failed in his mission.

But she had survived.

Disappointing brothers, dead grandmothers, mentors who chose their fuck-buddies over her, she survived it all.

She _always_ survived.

"They are pathetic."

Soifon did not need to give an indication that she hear her Zanpakto. Suzumembachi was a low snarl in her ear. She was not foolish enough to think that he was insulted on her behalf, he was insulted purely because if she looked bad then he looked bad. And looking bad was _not_ something Suzumebachi would tolerate.

"Listen to them squabble, they're like table dogs fighting for scraps," she could hear the bitter amusement in his voice, "its a wonder they survived this long," he sneered, "glory, that's all they care about. They cannot stand to see anyone rise in the place of their precious whore of a Princess."

Soifon's fists balled.

"Choosing what, choosing _love_?" Suzumebachi laughed, "ridiculous. Just sleep with him and move on."

Soifon's sharp inhale drew all eyes to her so she ducked her head and glared, hoping her Zanpakto would get the message.

"See this is what caring gets you. Sorrow, pain, sure you get the monetary joy and then you choose one man over the whole fucking world. Brilliant plan if you ask me. We should try it sometime."

"I think you'd just stab me yourself," Soifon said.

"Very true," he replied, "caring is a weakness Soifon, never forget that."

Soifon nodded. Suzumebachi may have been a callous and cold individual but there was always truth in his words. And he was nothing short of efficient. Two strikes to kill anything. Just two. It was quick and painless really, she was certainly capable of killing people in far more painful ways. Suzumebachi had no patience for that sort of thing. If someone was marked for death than it was best to kill them and be done with it. Why linger on what you did not have to?

Why linger on bad memories?

Why linger at all?

Soifon raised her eyes from the pathetic Shihon Clan arguing like they had _any_ other choice to her own Fon Clan whose eyes begged her to be silent. To be quiet simply proud of being a guard. Of being someone willing to sacrifice themselves for another person. To give everything she was away to someone who, in the end, had proven themselves not to be worth of such a sacrifice. Soifon's fists clenched even more tightly. How dare they act like such scum? How dare they treat _her_ like someone unworthy. She was worthy.

She knew everything Yorucihi had taught her like the back of her hand. Endless hours of practice, of bleeding cuts and bruised skin. Of always pushing herself to be harder, faster, stronger, to be _better_. She had always though she found happiness when she was beside Yoruichi but now she could see that all she had found was a false happiness. She could not be happy while someone so vile ran free. While someone who made her care so much made her think for one moment she was not worthy of this title.

"Caring is a weakness," Suzumebachi told her. Soifon's fists tightened furiously, "you're being just as pathetic. Not wanting to hurt their feelings--"

"Enough!!" her furious shout echoed in the hallway, silencing them all. She met their gazes squarely, "you all are pathetic. I am the only one fit to be Captain of the Second Division. I have no desire to rob you of your precious honor," she went in for the kill, "your _Princess_ has done that already."

Cries of outrage roared up as the Fon family ducked their heads.

She didn't care.

Caring was a weakness.

"The Second Division is not the Shihon's personal playground. No blood has been spilled more than that of the Fon's in the service of that Division," she ripped the sleeve off her uniform showing the scars that decorated her skin, "my blood," she threw the sleeve aside and pointed out Fon fighters "her blood, and hers, and his," she threw her finger forward, pointing it at the Shihon Elders, "we bled for you! In the service of a woman who was not worthy of such a sacrifice!" the Elders lowered their heads, "your Honor is gone with her. The Second Division _will_ have me as a Captain."

The Elders said nothing.

"I suggest you go and do whatever it is dishonored Nobles do," she spat, "and leave the fighting for those willing to get their hands dirty," she turned on her heel to leave.

"Hold!" she heard General Yamamoto say something in a low voice, "your Bankai is not complete," he said.

"My Bankai is already battle-ready," Soifon said, though her voice held far more respect for the Commander General.

"Even so. You will be Acting Captain of the Second Division until I see you are ready to become a full Captain and lead your Division out of something other than revenge on your former mentor."

"With all due respect, Commander General, revenge has nothing to do with it," she said cooly. He raised an eyebrow, "to want revenge I'd still have to care about someone so pathetic," she said, "and I don't waste my time with such nonsense."

"Acting Captain. We will schedule your Captaincy exam soon," he said.

Soifon gritted her teeth but gave a curt nod before bowing.

"Training, now," she told her Zanpakto and heard Suzumebachi's confirmation.

She would be Captain

And Yoruichi would pay.

"You're not supposed to care!" Suzumebachi shouted, "Have you been listening to a world I've said?!"


	3. Kazeshini's Infuriation

**This was suggested by Lady Temptress.**

**It takes place shortly after Tousen's betrayal. **

**I blame Kazeshini's attitude on the fact that I was listening to old school rock out music like Def Leopard and Warrent when writing this because deep down we all know Hisagi's a rock star.**

**

* * *

**

"I am _so_ bored."

Hisagi ignored the groan and continued to work on editing the latest batch of articles for the news magazine. Matsumoto had been late as usual and he was struggling to keep up. How the hell Tousen pulled this off while being blind he had no idea.

"Its ironic don't you think? You know, the whole blind-but-works-in-publishing-thing," a low chuckle reached his ear.

Hisagi raised his eyes. Sitting in the Captain's chair with his feet propped on the Captain's desk was a man in a long black cloak. The cloak was hooded and his features were masked in darkness. He wore black pants and boots, not an inch of skin showing. Hisagi knew he had no skin because once when he moved his wrist, the glove he wore had shifted and exposed something white. Something bone white. It was then Hisagi realized that his Zanpakto looked, quite literally, like a version of death.

He looked like the grim reaper.

Sarcastic, immature and possibly sociopathic to boot it was a wonder that Hisagi even acknowledged his Zanpakto at all. Kazeshini didn't particularly care either way. Captain Tousen had always talked about the path of least bloodshed and he had a Zanpakto that was essentially useless for anything but. There was no way to follow the path of least bloodshed when he couldn't even really use his shikai for defense.

Of course his relationship with Kazeshini hadn't exactly gotten off to a wonderful start either. His Zanpakto had taken it upon himself to first speak to Hisagi the night wen he returned after the fateful mission to the transient world where he had been scarred. Hisagi had been terrified of being n the room alone but somehow looking over and seeing death itself on the bed of his old room mate who was, in fact, dead, was _not_ what he had in mind. It didn't help that Kazeshini had doubled over laughing at his shocked expression. Hisagi had not seen the humor in it.

He didn't see the humor in it either when he manifested his shikai which was both awkward and good for only one thing: killing. He had ignored Kazeshini for a very long time. The problem was that his Zanpakto spirit would _not_ go away. Every dark thought, everything Hisagi wanted to tell Tousen's stupid blind face, Kazeshini said aloud. He had taken up occupation on Tousen's desk recently as Hisagi refused to go near the thing. From what Hisagi could see everyone else seemed to get along with their Zanpakto Spirits. Even Kira and Wabisuke were happy in their misery. But he couldn't get a Zanpakto like that, he had to get one who seemed to be everything he fought against. He tried to be good and mature, an example to others but Kazeshini was absolutely fine just kicking ass and keeping a running commentary of everything Hisagi never could bring himself say.

When he was sober anyway.

"Let _go_," Kazeshini said, "come on, I bet Matsumoto's got the sake flowing by now."

"She's the reason we're stuck here," Hisagi said cooly.

Kazeshini gave a snort, as though Hisagi was wrong. Hisagi tightened his grip on his brush. It was no wonder people thought he was patient. His Zanpakto had the maturity level of an child--if that. He liked Matsumoto for one reason and one reason only. And it did _not_ have to do with her personality.

"Oy," he looked over at his Zanpakto, "does that stick up your ass ever get uncomfortable?"

"Wh you--" Hisagi was on his feet in seconds.

"Ah ah ah," Kazeshini gave a waggle of his finger, "bloodshed's bad remember," Hisagi clenched his fist hard enough to leave marks on his palm. Unexpectedly he got up and marched out, leaving his Zanpakto on the desk.

Kazeshini watched him storm out with a roll of his eyes. Hisagi was being an idiot. He still half believed Tousen had a reason--besides stupidity--for betraying them. It was that stupid blind fuck's fault that Hisagi hated him. He was a cool Zanpakto but his Shinigami had been wooed by that whole "fear the sword to be worthy to weild it" bullshit that his Captain had the bad habit of spewing. Even now he was half believing that Tousen was going to walk through those doors or send a message and reveal himself to be on their side. Of course Kazeshini knew better but Hisagi wasn't going to see reason anytime soon.

Not without a little help anyway.

"Oy! Wabisuke!"

Wabisuke came slouching over as always. If one were to look up the word lazy in the dictionary they would get a picture of the blond haired, blue eyed Wabisuke. Wabisuke had to be the single laziest Zanpakto this side of the 11th Division. His ability stemmed far more from his desire to just get a battle over with than from any kind of misery. Kazeshini might have been good at killing people but there was something to be said for a Zanpakto who took the shape of an upwards guillotine and decapitated people when they couldn't even pick up their swords.

"What do you want?" he demanded glaring at Kazeshini.

"I need your help," Wabisuke arched an eyebrow, "my Shingiami's being an idiot."

"Surprise surprise," Wabisuke muttered.

"Just shut up and gimme a hand," Kazeshini snapped.

Twenty minuets later a drunk Kira dumped an equally intoxicated Hisagi onto the grave of a pacifist who was probably not thrilled with how her sword was being used at the moment. Hisagi missed that as he shoved himself up, prepared to spit all kinds of fury at them for disrespecting the grave, his Captain and the woman who inspired him. Unfortunately Kira was drunk and when Kira got drunk he got about as intolerant as Wabisuke so when Hisagi went to rise he slammed him back to the ground.

"He isn't coming back," Kira snapped, "there's nothing noble about what he did and the sooner you fucking realize that the sooner we can figure out what the hell we're supposed to do now," the Third Division Lieutenant threw Kazeshini down in front of Hisagi, "now deal with him!"

Kazeshini crossed his arms and looked at Hisagi. His Shinigami shifted but wouldn't look at him and Kazeshini had a feeling it had little to do with the alcohol he had ingested.

"What?" he asked when Kazeshini kept glaring at him intently.

"_That_ is what this whole no-blooshed crap gets you," he said pointing at the ground, "now grow a pair and learn to fight."

"I can fight!" he shoved himself up, ignoring the way the world lurched, "I can--you know I can fight! You're my fucking Zanpakto!"

"I'm your what?" Kazeshini demanded with disbelief, "I can't remember the last time my Shikai saw the light of day," he glanced up, "or night for that matter."

Hisagi looked down.

"We're supposed to lead the Division."

Kazeshini crossed his arms as his Shinigami spoke, bitterness in his voice. He knew the Division had mixed feelings about their Lieutenant. Not for any reason that particularly made sense but far more because he refused to make a secret of his reason for joining. Hisagi had joined at a Seventh Seat, turning down offers to be Fifth and Third Seats in other Divisions. And then he hadn't made it a secret that he did it because the only Division he had any interest in joining was the Ninth and that was because of Kensei Muguruma, a man considered to be a traitor. That made two traitorous Captains for the Ninth Division which was now expected to be lead by a man who refused to release his Shikai or denounce either of them.

Kazeshini knew he had a connection to Muguruma's Tachikaze. He knew he was way more powerful than he was given credit for. He also knew that he was sick and tired of his Shinigami acting all ashamed because his traitor of a Captain had beaten it into him that he was supposed to be all noble and shit. Kazeshini longed for the days when Hisagi had wanted to be like Kensei, that whole I-kill-you-with-one-badass-blow thing, that was way more his style. Sighing he dropped down next to his Shingiami on the cold dirt on the grave.

"We ain't that different," he said, "you and I. I'm just a bit cooler than you."

"Shut up," Hisagi said, his grin belaying the words.

"What? I am," he shrugged, "its okay, really. You can bask in my glory, I don't mind," he said.

"We have to lead a Division," Hisagi groaned and fell back onto his forearms, "fuck."

"Yeah," Kazeshini fell back on his own forearms, "and you didn't finish that editing either."

Hisagi laughed at that and soon Kazeshini joined in.

In the coming months Kazeshini's shikai would see the light of day, of night, of every damn training hall in the Ninth Division. When it came time to wipe the floor with Findor Carias he would and though he would say that he didn't like his Shikai and spout something noble that would do Tousen proud, Kazeshini knew inside he was thinking one thing.

Fuck, yeah.


	4. Minazuki's Healing

**This is a christmas present (early one) for my super beta **VioTanequil **who wanted a story with Unohana, Shunsui or Ukitake. So I threw in all three but the main one is Unohana and I personally am a sucker for Unohana/Ukitake so there's the barest hint of that in this too.**

**Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Retsu Unohana licked her dry lips as her eyes went to her Zanpakto.

This was what she had trained for. This was the last thing she had to do before she was able to graduate the Academy. Taking a deep breath she drew her sword and held it in front of her to enact her shikai for the first time.

"Purify the Flesh, Minazuki."

The high pitched scream that echoed down the hallway stopped Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake in their tracks. The two men traded glances before taking off in the direction of the scream. Their feet took them to one of the training courtyards used for Kido practice. Both men halted in their tracks.

Ukitake's eyes widened as he wondered if the medicine he recently had been prescribed had an unexpected side effect of hallucinations. Shikai's were supposed to be used for fighting, they were supposed to be weapons, the were _not_ supposed to be massive one eyed manta rays that took up entire courtyards. While he knew better than to say anything Shunsui had already started on his daily sake and opened his big mouth.

"What the _hell_ is that?!" he cried pointing at the thing.

"Shunsui, no!" Unohana cried but it was too late.

Minazuki screwed up his braced himself for an attack but the creature's lip trembled and his one eye filled with tears. Before their shocked eyes he began to bawl. Unohana gasped and ran over, petting the creature almost frantically but Minazuki was inconsolable as he continued to wail. As if having the massive creature in a training courtyard wasn't bad enough, having the massive creature sobbing in a courtyard was ten times worse.

"Shh, he didn't mean it," Unohana soothed the wailing creature, "he's just being an idiot, its okay," she continued to sooth the creature.

"I think you'd better go over there an apologize," Ukitake said.

"Are you kidding me? That thing'll eat me!" Shunsui cried.

"Yeah but if it keeps crying I think Retsu's gonna kill you first," he said glancing over at Unohana. Shunsui realized he was probably right.

"Fine," he huffed over to the sobbing creature.

"Pet him, Unohana hissed.

"Pet h--" she glared, "fine!" he reached out petted the creature awkwardly, "I'm sorry I said that."

Minazuki turned his one big eye to Shusui. He gulped. He was going to be swallowed by a massive one eyed creature. What a way to go. Suddenly Shunsui found himself dripping as the creature licked him. It warbled happily as Shunsui wiped the spit from his eyes. His eyes widened as the long scratch that had been on the back of his hand knitted seamlessly before his warbled happily as every ache Shunsui had vanished.

"Healing spit?" he looked at Unohana with disbelief, "that's pretty cool."

If it was possible the creature grinned before dousing him once again.

"I'm already hea--" Unohana glared, "thank you Minazuki."

The creature warbled happily.

"I'm going to go and shower now," he said. walking off.

"Interesting shiaki," Ukitake commented walking over, "I knew you'd probably get a healing one but still," he touched a hand to Minazuki who warbled, "this is impressive."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because unlike the rest of us you," he said with a smile, "don't need a zanpakto to intimidate people."

Unohana felt her cheeks warm and she ducked her head to examine her shikai. Before their shocked eyes Minazuki knelt down. Unohana's eyes widened as the creature obviously was waiting for her to get on. When she made no move to do so his lip began to tremble once again.

"Oh no, no, don't cry, here," she quickly pulled herself onto his back, "Jushiro get on."

"Huh?! But--" Unohana looked at him, her eyes pleading. Ukitakue sighed, he could never say 'no' to her, honestly he doubted he ever would be able too. With a bit of difficulty he got onto the thing's back, "alright what--"

Smoothly the creature took off and suddenly they were air born. Unohana let out a very undignified shriek and buried her face in Ukitake's chest as he tried to find something to hold onto with his free arm. Much to his surprise Minazuki provided a very smooth ride, their bodies barely shifted at all. Still Unohana kept her eyes screwed shut, her arms tightly around his waist, not that Ukitake was complaining. It was actually, it was actually very nice really being alone with her and having her willingly in his arms.

Before his illness he probably already would have made a move on her. Ukitake had always liked girls. But his illness had come and when it became clear that the cough was not just going to go away, girls became the last thing on his mind. Unohana had just decided to become a healer when he had taken ill. Therefore the two were around each other a lot and though he had flirted with her in the beginning as his illness progressed he had stopped. He had stopped doing anything for a while really. He refused to see Shunsui, he refused to flirt with his pretty healer. When he refused to take the medicine that prevented him from coughing up blood because it also made him tired, Unohana had put her foot down and dragged Shunsui into the room. The two had beat him over the head with the fact that though his hair said otherwise, he was still a young man.

Once he agreed to work with the healers his illness had become somewhat manageable. Manageable to the point where he spent equal amounts of time resting and working with only fractions in the hospital. But his illness had changed him. Especially when his hair whitened. Suddenly he felt very self conscious. Like he had a sign on his forehead that said "I'm sick!". The glances that girls sent his way all seemed like they were looking at him out of pity and if there was one thing that Ukitake could not stand, it was pity.

"Its okay, Retsu," he said, "you can look."

Cautiously Unohana opened one eye. All she saw was the bright sky, no ground no nothing. She clamped her eyes shut again and heart Ukitake laugh above her. Unoahana felt herself blush. She knew she was being ridiculous but she had always had a fear of heights. Now since most of her time was spent healing or in the gardens growing herbs for healing, she never had to deal with it past climbing the occasional ladder. This was no ladder, this was her spit-healing, high-flying shikai.

"I think he's going to cry again if you don't look," Ukitake said dryly.

Unohana forced her eyes open. The sky was blue and the clouds were puffy. Ukitake's arm was warm around her waist even though the cooler air seemed to cut through her student robes. Cautiously Unohana peered over the edge of her shikai. Below them Soul Society looked far more like a child's play set than the place they dedicated their lives to protecting. Stretching even farther was Rukongai and beyond that she could just make out the faintest hint of something else. Unohana glanced forward. Minazuki's eye darted to her and the creature let out a happy warbling sound.

"I said I _thought_ he was going to cry," Ukitake defended when she glanced back at him. Minazuki turned abruptly, sending the two back into each other's arms, "s-sorry," Ukitake stuttered out. Unohana blushed as well as the creature soared back to the building.

Unohana ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. She had always had a sort of crush on Ukitake but since his illness he had withdrawn from their friendship. She supposed it was for some stupid, noble reason as Ukitake was prone to do but still. She knew Shunsui was hurt by it too. The two had practically staged an intervention between Ukitake and himself, making their friend see that his life was not over. Now, slowly, it seemed like they were getting their friend back. Ukitake was smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. Unohana was happy just for that.

Minazuki landed. Ukitake slid down first and, ever the gentleman, he waited until she slid down as well, catching her easily to slow her landing. Minazuki shifted sending her off balance and strait into his chest once again.

"Minazuki!" Unohana turned to her shikai but Minazuki just made the same happy sound, "I'm sorry I--"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he blurted out, "Sometime? I mean if you don't want to its okay--"

"I'd love to," she cut him off, feeling herself blush. His eyes widened, clearly he hadn't expected her to say yes, "tomorrow night? I've got a late class."

"Tomorrow's great," he said, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Eight it is," she said.

"See you tomorrow," he said turning to go, "thank you for the ride," he said petting Minazuki. The creature was obviously thrilled he remembered him, "bye Retsu."

He took off. Unohana watched him go before she felt a tug at the back of her head. Unohana turned to see Minazuki with her braid half in his mouth.

"Minazuki!" she tugged her braid free. The creature just grinned. Unoahana would have been upset but Jushiro Ukitake just asked her out so she simply smiled and petted the creature, "return, Minazuki," she said holding out the sheath of her sword. The creature dissolved into green mist, vanishing into the sheath of her blade.

Unohana went off in search of robe to create a holder for the long blade, a smile on her face the entire way.


End file.
